


Let's Start From The Very Beginning

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Just a collection consisting the rare pairing of Kamui x Okita Sougo [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, bunch of homos, in the end okita becomes a homo as well, kamui bieng called homo, lol, love at first meeting ?, okita and kamui often bickers, ooc ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Basically how OkiKamui happened





	1. Hah? Are you homo or something?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

"Ah, this is so boring. I thought earth would be fun but this is so boring," Kamui complaints, rolling on the floor.  
"Then go outside instead of staying here all day rolling around! Stop being so noisy early in the morning." Gintoki kicks him. "Go make some friends or something, if possible a rich one. Then ask them to treat you for meals. That way it's one mouth less to feed."  
"It's too hot outside. If I so much make one step outside, I'll melt into puddle of yato ice cream. Ah, big brother, let's fight."  
"Who are you calling big brother! And why should I fight you."  
"Because I'm bored?"  
"Go to hell! You see, I don't care if you melt or something just take your parasol and go," He stomps on Kamui.  
"If you keep that up, I'll call a police to arrest you. Or maybe I'll kill you first."  
"Hah? Try that, we'll see who get arrested first. You or me."

Kamui suddenly sits up straight, scaring Gintoki who immediately makes some distance between them.  
"Now that I mentioned police. Big brother, do you happen to know this police? He's got brown hair, child like face and he's a sassy asshole. Also a good fighter."

Gintoki searches for someone fitting into the description.  
"Isn't that the sadist bastard?" Kagura emerges from her closet, sitting down on the sofa, yawning.  
"Oh, you're right. It fits him. Brown hair, child like and a sassy asshole also good at fighting."  
"Sadist? You know him, Kagura?"  
"Well, you can put it that way."  
"Who's he?"  
"A member of Shinsengumi, first division captain, Okita Sougo," Gintoki explains.

"Okita Sougo, huh," Kamui repeats.  
"What, do you know him or something?"  
"I fought him once. It was interrupted, though. But he's pretty strong and I like him."  
"Really?" Gintoki then picks Kamui up by his clothes, picking his parasol for him and put him outside the house. "Then you have a friend already, go bother him."

Then the door is slammed shut.

Kamui, even though he hasn't fully comprehended what's happening, quickly opens his parasol and takes shelter under it. He looks at the closed door, "Big brother you're so mean. You tell me to bother him, I don't even know where he is."

"Just ask people where the Shinsengumi HQ is and they'll tell you."  
"You should be thankful that I'm in a good mood knowing that guy is still alive. Else I would have destroyed you along with this building," Kamui says lastly and finally goes for his first walk on earth.

"It's hot. He didn't give me any money too. How can a planet this hot even exists? How can these peoples live here? I hope night comes quickly." Kamui keeps talking to himself, his eyes scanning the streets and lands on a river bank.  
"Forget Okita Sougo and Shinsengumi, I'll just rest." He then approaches the bank and lays himself down on the supposed to be cool grass.

How foolish of him, it's summer for God's sake.

Kamui hisses as the hot and dry grass touches his skin like a burning needles. Not to mention, his shirt is all sticky from sweats.  
"I'll kill him," Kamui decides, getting away from the bank. "I'll kill big brother for sure."

He carries his umbrella back up, this time his gaze falls on a lonely bench. Without wasting any time, he walks there and the same time he places his butt down the seat, someone does the same.

Not that he minds, he doesn't own his bench after all.

Kamui, despite the disgusting feeling own his shirt clinging to his body, leans his back on the back rest. "Damn summer."  
"Damn summer, indeed," The stranger says. "It's fucking hot and this uniform is too much."  
Kamui peers down at what the stranger is wearing, "I feel like taking them off, your uniform."  
"Hah? Are you homo or something?"  
"I'm not a homo. Looking at them makes me feels 100 times hotter, I'm amazed you can wear that."  
"I'm amazed myself, too." The guy then takes off his jacket and hangs it on the back rest next to where Kamui is leaning. "Ah, I'm going to die, the heat is killing me. Be thankful that at least you've got an umbrella."

"This?" Kamui looks at his purple parasol, "Doesn't really help. It's not like this got a fan inside or something. Wait, maybe I should modify it that way."  
"You totally should, if you don't want to die in this blazing heat."  
"I will do that. Why are you out here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home and stay cool rather than spending your time out here, getting killed by the sun?"  
"Work. You?"  
"I got kicked out."

The stranger laughs at that, "Seriously?"  
"Yeah. A silver hair natural permed dude kicked me out from the house."  
"Silver hair.. permed.. You mean the Boss?"  
"Boss?"  
"From Odd Jobs, right?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Boss is well known here. No one doesn't know him."  
"I see," Kamui nods.  
"But I've never heard of him kicking a client out."  
"I'm not a client. I'm a relative of the girl living with him."  
"China's?" Only then did the stranger turns his head to meet Kamui's.  
"You know Kagura?" Kamui does the same.

And the time seems to stop.

"Uhm.. You seem familiar. Have we ever met somewhere?" The stranger says.  
"I think I have seen you somewhere too," Kamui replies, smiling. "Or should I say, long time no see? Mr. Policeman?"  
"Criminal," Sougo smirks, ready to pull out his sword at any time.

"Nah, don't. I'm not in the mood to fight. It's too hot for that."  
"Agree," Sougo lets go of his sword. "So, what is a top space criminal like you doing on earth?"  
"A lot happened and Kagura insisted for me to stay here to be safe."  
"Oh,"

Silent settles between them.

"Hey, policeman."  
"What?"  
"You're a policeman so you've got money, right? Treat me to some ice cream."  
"Who do you think you are?"  
"Come on, Boss didn't even give me any pocket moneys when he kicked me out."  
"I don't have a single cent on me."  
"Don't lie."  
"I'm not lying. But ice.. why haven't I thought of it? It settled, I'm going to buy some ice."  
"Buy one for me too and what happened to not carrying a single cent on you?"  
"I'm planning to rob Hijikata-san, so I'll treat you too."  
"Wow, Thank you. You can buy me anything, I don't mind any flavor."

"Then I'll buy you some ramen, or hot coffee."  
"I'll kill you if you really give me those."

Sougo says nothing and just leaves with a wave.

"Isn't he a good guy," Kamui thanks the God for not abandoning him like Gintoki does, For Sougo's appearance, for his evil mind and for his soon to get ice cream. "His personality is shit, though."  
Kamui waits patiently for the policeman's return.  
5 minutes passed.  
10 minutes passed.  
15 minutes passed.  
Sougo hasn't returned.

Kamui looks around, "Did he trick me?" He asks to himself but then he finds Sougo's jacket still on the bench. "Nah."  
"Yo,"  
Ah, here he comes.  
"You're taking forever, you know," Kamui complaints, hand sticking out.

"Sorry about that, the ice creams are all sold out. Only one chuubert is left so I took it." Sougo says, sucking on the chuubert.  
"...." 

Kamui smiles, "It's fine. I'll just take yours."  
And the half eaten chuubert disappears from Sougo's hand.  
"I ate that. It has my saliva on it, but you still wants to eat that, homo asshole." Sougo grunts, sitting back down and pulling out another chuubert out of his pocket.  
"What happened to the sold out ice?" Kamui asks, completely ignoring his shitty retord.  
"I met Santa and he gives it to me because I'm being good. He said this is from helping a troubled man."

Kamui looks at Sougo flatly, finishing his chuubert and throwing it away. He then grabs Sougo's new chuubert and breaks it in half. Offering the half to Sougo while the other half is already on his lips.  
"Oi, what's the meaning of this." Sougo looks at the melting grape flavored ice.

"Santa must have told you to share, and just think of this as your karma for lying to me. Beside who knows how many chuuberts have you sucked before you came here. I'm sure you emptied the whole store."  
"I did not," Sougo takes it and begins sucking. "You'd better pay me back."  
"What happened to you treating me?"  
"I take it back, since you're an asshole."  
"But it's your Hijikata-san's money right? I'm sure he won't mind. His money is wasted for good, after all."

"What do you mean by 'your Hijikata-san', I'll kill you. And who says I'm planning to give the money back to him? I'll use it for another chuubert."  
"Asshole."  
"At least I'm no homo," Sougo shoots back.  
"At least I don't believe in Santa anymore."  
"Santa exist, you fucker."  
"Of course. An old man with white, permed beard right? I see it almost everyday."  
"Are you asking for a fight? And Boss has a permed hair, not beard."  
"I'm not. You are," Kamui throws away his emptied plastic.

"You're pissing me off," Sougo sighs, doing the same to his empty chuuberts and stands up. "But I need to go now, Hijikata's going to make me commit seppuku if I take any longer."  
"What work are you going to do?"  
"Patrolling the city. What do you want?"  
"I want to come along."  
"Hah?"  
"Boss told me to make friends. So why not? Let's build a beautiful friendship."  
"You're saying that the homo way. Well, I don't mind. At least you'll be better companions compared to that Hijikata bastard." Sougo takes his jacket and put it back on.

I was just joking.. But oh well, at least he'll keep me from being bored for some times.

Kamui follows after Sougo as he approaches his gangs. Though it looks like everyone has splitted up for patrol, leaving only Hijikata and a car they supposed to use.  
"Hijikata-san."  
"What is it, Sougo?"  
"My friend from the space has come to visit. He's asking me to take him around the town. I'll do that while patrolling, do you mind?"  
Hijikata eyes Kamui from head to the toe, "Sougo, you actually have friends?"

"I'm going to blast your head off, Hijikata-san," Sougo says flatly.  
"So this is the Hijikata bastard whose money you robbed to buy us ices?"  
"Yeah, that's him."  
"Oi Sougo!! What have you been telling your friend and what do you mean by robbing me to buy you ice!? You're a policeman, why would you rob someone!!"  
"Well, what can we do? We're just two broke teenagers and it's the heat's fault. Not mine."

"Stop blaming the weather for your crime, bastard!"  
"It's not crime. Actually, he's the one who asks for ice, since he said he hasn't eaten any ice cream for his whole life. I wanted to help him but I have no money too, so I took yours." Sougo reasons. "That money of yours is wasted for good deeds, you know."  
"A-Ah, is that so?" Hijikata shifts his attention to Kamui and pats him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't know your family is that tight on money. And do you know that ice tastes better with mayonnaise?"  
"Won't that turn the ice into some kind of dog's shit?" Kamui asks, smile never once falter.  
Sougo whistles upon hearing that.

This guy is definitely Sougo's friends!! hijikata screeams inside his mind.

Hijikata sighs, pulling his cigarette out, "Well, having friend is good and all but you're working now."  
"Thanks for allowing us go, Hijikata-san. Oi, let's go - uhm.. alien"  
"It's Kamui."  
"Right, Kamui."

"Oi, is that guy seriously your friend!? How come you don't know his name!?"  
"I just forgot."  
"What kind of fool forgets his friend's name!"  
Sougo sticks his head out of the window and winks, "Your fool." Then he drives away.

"What the fuck is wrong with that Bastard!? And why're you leaving me!? Come back here, you bastard!!"

-||-

"How homo of you," Kamui comments. "Your fool, huh."  
"Shut up, I was only joking and you're the homo." Sougo keeps driving, "At least help me with my job and tell me if anything happen."  
"Anything such as?"  
"Bank robbery, serial murder or something like that."  
"I doubt anyone will do stuffs like that, everyone must prefer staying at home in this weather."  
"That's possible," Sougo nods but then his eyes catches something. "Oi, want a coffee?"  
"As long as you're paying. Now that I remember, I haven't had lunch yet."  
A smirk surfaces on Sougo's feature, "Then let's eat."

He parks the car in front of a family restaurant and walks out of the car, together with Kamui.

"Order all you want, Hijikata-san's paying." He grins that wicked grin of his, waving the wallet around.  
"You sure about this?"  
"Of course."

Several moments later.

"Oi, I know I told you to order all you want but..." His eyes travel and scan each and every food on their table, both the untouched and empty plates.

I doubt Hijikata-san's money is going to cover this all.

"Can you seriously finish this up? God, seeing you eat makes me wanna puke. You eat a lot more compared to China."  
"Hm? Kagura eats as much as me, though," Kamui says, sipping on his juice.  
Sougo who has since forever finished his meal is forced to wait for Kamui.  
It doesn't take that long, though.

That blackhole of stomach swallowed everything in minutes.  
"Now that you're done, let's go."  
"Eh? But..." Kamui gives Sougo a look and Sougo knows that look.  
He just.. knows.  
"No more seconds. You can eat those plates if you want."  
Kamui pouts, "Thanks for the food."

Sougo grabs the wallet and is about to pay. Then something very unthinkable of, happens.  
"Why're you not paying? The big sis is waiting."  
"We're in big trouble," He whispers.  
"What do you mean?"  
"See by yourself," He then passes the wallet.

Kamui takes and opens it, "This..."  
Sougo nods his head.  
It's empty.  
Not a single piece of money nor credit card.  
Only his ID and a piece of mayonnaise shaped paper note in which a 'If found, please call xxx-xxxx-xxxx' is written.

The two then shares a long glance.

"Uhm.. sir?"  
Sougo then clear his throat. "Sorry, but we just remembered that some friends will be joining us."  
"Ah really?"  
Kamui nods, "Yeah, we'll call you again when we need something."  
"Alright, I understand." The maid bows her head and goes away leaving the two troubled men.

"Oh my, what's gonna happen now? This is all your fault for not checking it first. Though I can escape from here if I want to. I'm a criminal after all, adding one more crime is no big deal."  
"You dare move a step from our seat and I'll blast your head off," Sougo glares. After holding up the glare for some seconds, he huffs. "Don't put all the blame on me. Whose stomach do you think those food went to?"  
"But you were the one who told me to : 'order all you want'." He mimicks Sougo, "I was just acceptimg your offer."

Sougo clicks his tongue, "It's your fault for suggesting that we eat. At first, I was just offering you coffee. Convenient store's."  
"That's not true, and why are you trying to put all the blame on me now?" Kamui pouts, "You're the one who agreed to my suggestion. I was just suggesting, you can reject if you want but your evil intention resulted in this."  
"Don't call that evil intention and it's actually your fault for not having lunch."

"Now, that's just being ridiculous. Boss didn't feed me before he kicks me out."  
"Then it's Boss' fault," Sougo concludes, arms crossed and placed on top of his chest. "Let's call him here."  
"Will that help us? He's just some broke, useless old man, you know."

"But I heard from Hijikata-san, when he soul switched with Boss, his account have a fine amount of money."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, that's why.." Sougo pulls out his phone and dials Gintoki's number.

 

"Hah?"  
"Who's it, Gin-san."  
"Okita-kun."  
"Sadist/Okita-san?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why's he calling you? That bastard." Kagura grumbles. "Don't tell me..! He got Kamui!? Gin-chan, pick it up, quickly!!"  
"Kagura-chan, don't jump into conclusions. Anyway if you don't pick up, we won't know what's up, Gin-san."  
Gintoki clicks his tongue, "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
"Speaker, speaker, Gin-san!"

"You're annoying." Gintoki turns the speaker on.  
"I haven't even said a thing and you call me annoying already?" Sougo's voice can be heard from the other line.  
"Well, you're annoying." Kagura adds.  
"Is that the dumb China? Well, I'll just cut to the case. Your friend is in trouble here. So will you please come here, Boss."  
"Friend? Who are you talking abo-"  
"Kamui! I was right, see!?"  
"Hah? Go ahead and arrest him, he'll broke out in no time."  
"Right! Kamui's strong, there's no way he couldn't get out of troubles."  
"Shut up, China. I'm not talking to you and not everything can be overcame by violence. Boss, I'm serious. You need to come here else I'm going to arrest all of you for making trouble for policeman."

"Go ahead, I'm not going. It's probably one of your stupid jokes, right? I'm hanging up."  
"I'm not joking, I'll let you speak with him."  
"Yo, Big brother."  
"Kamui!"  
"I kinda got into a trouble, won't you come here and save me?"  
"What happened?"  
"Something.. "  
"Oi, you're not tricked into killing someone, are you??"  
"Not that grave. Any other way please just com-"

"Oh, isn't that Ketsuno Ana?" Sougo's voice is heard yet again.  
"You're not fooling anyone, Okita-kun." Gintoki smirks.  
"Eh but who's that guy with her? Maybe that's her soon to be hus-"  
"Where are you guys now?"

"He totally fell for it!! Gin-san what happened to 'You're not fooling anyone, Okita-kun'!?"  
"Sadaharu, let's go!"  
"Xxxx restaurant," Kamui says.  
"We'll be there. Shinpachi, come on."  
"Oh my god, these fools!"

.  
.  
.  
.

"You totally make them think I commited something real bad."  
"But you played along," Sougo smirks.  
"Well, I can't afford him not wanting to come, right?"  
"Now.. we just need to- wait, let's call Hijikata-san too."  
"Why?"  
"So he can be the one paying if Boss refuses to." Sougo already has his phone on his ear. "Hello, Hijikata-san? Can you please come here? It's urgent. Eh? I'm not. I'm serious this time, a shady group- hm? Ah, Xxxx family restaurant. Yeah, I understand. You should come alone since we don't want to attract attention. Yes, yes I got it."  
".... What's that."  
"Hijikata-san's too easy. You just need to add 'urgent' and 'shady group' and he'll come running."  
"You really are an asshole," Kamui says brightly.  
"At least I'm no homo."  
"Not this again."

.  
.  
.

"So.."  
"You came, Big bro," Kamui clasps his hands together.  
"What is this... Okita-kun?"  
"What's the meaning of this, Sougo? Where's the criminal?"  
"And where's my Ketsuno Ana (Asshole) !?!?"  
"It's on your butt, Big brother," Kamui points.  
"That's not funny, Kamui. Would you please explain what in the world happened?"

"Actually, before we came here, a bunch of unknown guys hijacked our car. We were brought here and then after coming in ,those guys just started ordering and eating. Look at those pile of plates, it's all their doings!" Okita says, adding some dramatic effect. "There's no way a single person can eat all those servings!"  
"I can," Kagura cuts.  
"You're not even a person," Sougo glares at him.  
"It's possible for Kamui, too."

"Shut up, stop interrupting my story," Sougo whacks her head.  
"Ow! What's that for you bastard!?"  
"For being a dumb bitch, what else?."  
"Curse you! Fine, let's go out, I'll end you here and right now."  
Sougo scoffs, "Sorry but I have no intention in hurting a little girl for no reason."  
Veins popped on Kagura's feature as she pulls on Sougo's collar.

But soon, she has her hand grabbed and pulled away, by no other than her own brother. "Stop it, Kagura. At least let him finish talking. You need to be polite."  
"Let me go, Kamui! Polite, my ass. That's rich coming from the guy who could come out from even the toilet and say 'I'll kill you'."  
"Is that how you're supposed to treat your older brother?" "Is that how you treat your little sister? She is being harassed here, why're you helping the bad guy? If I'm being rapped by bunch of guys, would you just stop and watch me losing my virginity?" "You would beat them up, so yeah, I'll just watch." "What if they use drugs?" "I don't think they would rape a child like you, in the first place. You don't even have a curvy body." This sibling is interesting, Sougo thinks. 

"Let me resume then," Sougo clears his throat and shifts his attention back to Gintoki and the rest, away from Kamui and Kagura.  
"Wait, before that." Gintoki turns to one of the waiters, "Miss, can I get a chocolate parfait?"  
"And a coffee for me," Hijikata adds, both has gotten themselves comfortable on the seat.

"After those guy finished eating, they just left us here with the tabs and everything,"  
"So? What you're saying is that, you called us here because you don't have any money and that you want us to clean this mess up for you?" Hijikata asks.  
"Yeah," Of course, an honest answer from Sougo.

"Your story is really.. absurd you know, Okita-kun."  
"Eh? How come?"  
"You guys are strong, you can get away anytime." Shinpachi starts.  
"And why in the first place would you bow down in front of some thugs?" Gintoki questions, crossing his legs

"Well, we're bored and got nothing to do," Sougo looks at Kamui.  
"Yeah, so we decide to play along since we're curious what they would do to us. It'd be a good chance for Sougo-kun to arrest them too if they were to do some illegal stuffs but.. who knows this will happen, right Sougo-kun? They totally got us."  
Sougo nods at that.

"I'm not paying. Just for your information, I'm not going to pay," Gintomu declares.  
"Then why are you ordering a parfait!?"  
"Of course, because you're here and you're paying, Hijikata-kun."  
"No way. I haven't received my pay yet. I can only afford a coffee now."  
"Huuh? Are civil workers as broke as me? Kagura, Shinpachi, order whatever you want."  
"Yessir!"  
"Don't lump us together with you, I can buy this place if I wanted to. And why are you two ordering now!? I'm not paying for you guys."

"Oi, Kamui. Let's escape."  
Kamui nods and they both first make some distance from the group.  
"Then, Hijikata-san, thank you for covering our tabs, we'll be going now!"  
With that, Sougo and Kamui runs back to the car and flees.  
Leaving Hijikata, together with the Yorozuya trio.

And the situation ended with Hijikata having to call Kondo who pays for all of them.

 

"In the end Hijikata-san's the one who cleans the mess up, huh."  
"That's policeman for you, so reliable."  
"Aren't you one too? Though you just committed a crime."  
"That's not a crime. We were just asking for help," Sougo sticks his tongue out.

"You're so nasty."  
"You went along with me, so you're the same as me."  
"I think that's true."

Sougo has a rotten personality, Kamui concludes.

"That is. Anyway should I drop you off at Boss' place now?"  
"Nah, I don't want to be alone."  
"What are you, a child?"  
"It's boring, you know. I'll just tag along with you until you finish your job."  
"You asked for it. I won't let you go if you got bored with this," Sougo says, small smile dancing on his lips. "You're a fine guy. I like you."  
"I thought no homo?"  
"Yeah, no homo but I do like you."  
"I don't like you."  
"Fuck you, then. Everyone should loves me."  
"Aw, I was about to say that I like you to but I take it back."  
"Asshole."  
"At least I'm not homo," Kamui smirks.  
"I'm like this thanks to your contagious homo virus," Sougo snorts.  
"Let's just stop with the homo," The yato rolls his eyes, ending the discussion.

He takes the chance to study Sougo closely.  
"What are you looking at? You're falling for me or something," Sougo turns his head to him.  
"Who knows?"  
"You can go and build a shrine for me, you have my permission. That way, you can worship me there everyday."  
"Fuck you, Sou-kun."  
"Sou-kun? And did I tell you my name?"  
"No, Boss told me."  
"Oh. Don't call me that. Sounds so gay."  
"Then, Sou-chan."

Sougo sends him a look.  
"Sou-chan it is then," Kamui gives him a victorious smile.  
"Tsk. That's even more gay. Switch back to Sou-kun."  
"Sou-chan."  
"Say it one more time and I'll dump you in the river."  
Kamui smiles at him, eyes disappearing into a pair of crescent moons, "Sou-chan."

And really, Kamui has raised his death flag.  
No, he isn't dumped into the river.  
But that asshole almost got the two of them killed when he deliberately speeds up and a truck nearly crash into them.

"i told you," Sougo has said lightly with a not so confident smirk and his hands on the steering turns a bit shaky.  
"Really, fuck you, Sou-kun."

From that single day they spent together, Kamui learns a lot about Okita Sougo.  
He's a nasty guy with a rotten personality.  
A big jerk, a liar -a good one too-, a good for nothing police, a heartless manslayer as well when he'a fighting.  
The only good trait he has is probably his cute face.

So.. what is this growing attraction he's feeling toward him right now?

Is Kamui seriously falling for that policeman with no good points other than his face?  
Any other way, he's doomed.


	2. Maybe we should change it into 'yes homo', now.

It's when they are having their breakfast that Gintoki's phone rings.  
"How impolite! To be calling someone in middle of breakfast! Right, honey?" Gintoki immediately gets into his roleplay mode.  
"That's right, darling! Give it to me, let me see which pig dared to disturb our family time!" Kagura then snatches the phone, picking the call up.

"Are they always like this?" Kamui whispers to Shinpachi beside him.  
"Well, yeah," Shinpachi deadpans, not even giving them any mind and continue eating. "You can just ignore them, Kamui-san."  
"Mhm, okay." Kamui nods, filling his bowl with his.. third? Or is it his fourth serving? Kamui never really keep track on how much he eats.

"You sure got some guts to be disturbing our family time,- oh it's you, sadist. Hah? Gin-chan? He doesn't have any time for you. He's a very busy man, you know. What did you say!? You brat! Okay! It's decided, meet me at 3, I'll send you to hell by then! Don't disturb us again!"  
"Is that Okita-san?" Shinpachi questions.

Kamui's ears perk up at the mention of the name ,but he acts indifferent.

"Okita-kun?" Gintoki repeats Shinpachi's question.  
"Yeah." Kagura slams the phone down, mood turning bad from that one phone call and she ignores Gintoki's horrified shout about how she will breaks his phone.  
"Did he need something?" Shinpachi asks again, gulping down a glass of water.  
"I don't know, I didn't really listen to him but he was asking for Gin-chan. Forget it, it probably is something unimportant."  
Just as she finished talking, Gintoki's phone rings again. This time, Gintoki picks it up.

"Okita-kun," Gintoki acknowledges after he hears the other party's voice.  
"That bastard!" Kagura growls.  
"Ha? He's here, wait," Gintoki pulls the phone away from his ear and thrusts it to Kamui's direction. "For you."  
Kamui blinks his large, warm blue eyes. "Me?"  
"Yeah."

Kagura is glaring at the phone the whole time, stuffing her mouth full with rice.  
"Why would Okita-san needs Kamui-san?" Shinpachi mutters.  
"Like I know!" Kagura says, grumpy.

"Hi?" Kamui asks.  
"Ah, finally. Hey."  
"Sou-kun?"

"Sou-kun?" Kagura repeats, displeased at the closeness that asshole shares with her brother.  
"Since when are they this close?" Shinpachi is in disbelief as well.

"What you doing?" Sougo asks.  
"Nothing much. Just breakfast. You?"  
"Just finished a meeting. Ah, you need to remain me of you and your monstrous appetite. Damn that makes me want to vomit."  
"How rude. So, what's up?"  
"You free tonight?"  
"Tonight? I am, why?"  
"Dinner, want to come with?"  
"As long as you're paying."  
"Tch."

Kamui laughs, "So, how will it be?"  
"Fine."  
"With your own money, not Hijikata-san's."  
"No promises."  
"Jerk." Kamui puts his chopsticks down.  
"Be ready at 6. I'll come to the Odd Jobs."  
"No prob. See you later."  
"Wait."

Kamui hums, waiting for Sougo to continue.

"You don't have any phone or what?"  
"Nah, it's broken."  
"Go ask for some money from your friend in the space and buy one will you. Don't forget to pay me for the chuubert too."  
"I thought we're done with that?"  
"No way."  
"But I think I'll ask for some money. When I got a new phone, I'll give you my number."  
"Who said I want your number? I was just asking."  
"I'll still give it to you."  
Sougo breathes a laugh on the other side and Kamui smiles wide at that. "So, later?" Kamui continues.  
"Yeah, later."

And with that the call ends.  
Kamui gives the phone back to Gintoki.  
Then he notices the looks he is receiving.

"What?"  
"Kamui, are you.. dating with that Okita-kun or something?" Gintoki asks.  
"No? We're just friends.. or maybe not. I'm not sure."  
"Really?" Kagura asks.  
"Yeah," Kamui shrugs. "Is it weird?"  
"It is! Befriending that guy is not normal!"  
"Kagura you.. why do you hate him so much? He's a fun guy and we get along well."

Shinpachi and Gintoki then compares the two of them in their minds.  
True, from their similar personalities.. they look like they will get along just fine.

"Well, let them be, Kagura. It's not like they will be dating or what." Gintoki nods.  
"Gin-san's right, Kagura-chan. Kamui-san finally has a friend on earth. Even though he's your enemy."  
"He's not even worth being my enemy."  
"Kagura," Kamui calls.  
"What."  
"You.. don't tell me you like him?"  
"Hah!?" Kagura shouts, slamming her hands down on the table. "Are you kidding me!? What did you just say? Me? Like him? No way! Say that one more time, I'll kill you." By the end of her sentence, she has pulled Kamui by his collar.

"Kagura-chan!"  
"Oi, calm down, Kagura." Gintoki pulls her away from Kamui.  
Kamui fixes his clothes, "You don't need to get so worked up, I was just joking."  
"I can't stand it." Kagura spats and sits back down, emptying the rice cooker. "Damn, you're treating me to ice cream, Kamui. I'm mad."

"Oh my, sorry about that. But, Kagura..." Kamui cracks his eyes open, blue eyes now staring at Kagura's similar blue orbs. "If you really do have crush on him, you'd better back off. Because your big brother here is actually having a plan on making a move on him." He warns, tone serious.

Everyone's jaws drop to the ground at that.  
"Well, Boss, I'm borrowing some money to buy ice cream." He says and takes some moneh out Gintoki's wallet. "I'll be back soon." He waves and goes to the front door.

"Ah," He is just a step away from the door when he says, "About what I said, you can just forget about it, I guess."  
Then he disappeaes from the Odd Jobs.

Kagura is on verge of ripping her own hair out, she couldn't believe what her big brother has just said.  
"Okita-kun, huh. He's a good kid deep inside."  
"You're right. Even though he isn't in good term with Kagura-chan, he often helps you, doesn't he, Kagura-chan? And actually you didn't really hate that guy."  
"I do hate him and I don't need his helps," She sighs. "But if that's what will make Kamui happy then I won't do anything."

Shinpachi and Gintoki shares a smile at that.

-||-

 

"I'm back," Kamui appears not long after, plastic bag on his hand as she sets it down on the table. "It's only chuuberts though.".  
"Ice!" Kagura exclaims happily, rummaging inside the plastic and takes two of the treats, putting it in her mouth. The other does the same.

"I'll need to contact Abuto later," Kamui suddenly says.  
"Do you need to tell us that?" Gitoki says.  
"Well, I need to phone him."  
"Go ahead.. 300 yen per call."  
"Yeah, yeah."

-||-

 

"Oh, Abuto. Thank god I actually remember your number."  
"Commander, what's up?"  
"I'll cut into the case. Send me some money? I'm broke here."  
He hears Abuto sighs, "Fine, I'll give you some. When are you coming back?"  
"I found something to do so I think I'll be staying a little bit longer."  
"What is it that you want to do?"  
"Something. I'll tell you when I get back, how's everything going on your side?"  
"Great. Now that our problematic commander isn't here."  
"Oh, thank you."  
"I'm not praising you, commander."  
"Anyway, I'll be waiting for the money. Thanks, Abuto. I owe you one."  
"Yeah, yeah."

 

-||-

 

"Kamui-san, it's already 5:45 aren't you going out with Okita-san?"  
"Right, I totally forgot," Kamui sits up straight. "Boss hasn't come back yet?"  
"No, probably out at the pachinko parlor or getting himself wasted."  
"Ah really, tell him I'll be borrowing his yukata. Thanks, pachi-boy."

Then Kamui hops into the shower and he takes his time enjoying the cold water against his skin.  
He doesn't know how long he takes, he's sure it's not that long, but when he comes out with towel hanging around his waist, he sees Sougo in his casual clothes sitting on the couch.  
"I believe I told you we're meeting at 6?" Sougo says, tone bored as he ignores Kagura telling him not to look at Kamui in such filthy way.  
"I forgot, sorry about that. Give me a minute." He then disappears to Gintoki's room. To steal his Yukata.

When he goes back out, he can hears Kagura and Sougo bickering and insulting one another.  
"Should we go now? Did you drive here?" He casually draps himself over Sougo.  
"Your hair is still wet, the water's dripping all over me," Sougo pushes him away. "Are you going out like that? And no, I ask my subordinate to drop me here."  
"It'll take some times to dry them."  
"It's fine."

And so, Kamui pulls out a hair dryer from nowhere and starts drying his hair.  
"You don't have any phone but you have a hair dryer," Sougo shakes his head in disbelief.  
"It's not that I don't have it, it was broken when I fought with someone. Don't remember who, though."  
"Oh really." Sougo ends the conversation there and the two of them just stares at each other while waiting for Kamui's hair to dry.

 

-||-

 

"Kagura-chan, are you sure they're not dating? Look at them and look at the hearts and all those pinks surrounding them."  
"Shut up, Shinpachi. They are not dating." Kagura nods to herself, eventhough she can totally see what Shimpachi means. "They are just in heats. Do you know, why the call us night rabbits? Because we're in heat all year long.  
"No, doesn't that means you too? And Okita-san isn't one of your kind."  
Kagura nods, "Yeah, but I'm better in concealing it compared to that moronic brother."

 

-||-

 

"I think I heard you sister and her friend saying something about us, you know." Sougo says in same whispering tone as Kagura and Shinpachi.  
"Did you?" Kamui turns the hair dryer off.  
Sougo shrugs and focuses his attention back to Kamui.  
"Do you braid your hair youself?"  
"Yeah, my mother taught me since I was a child," He explains all the way gathering his hair and braiding it.  
Sougo hums, "Don't tie it to tightly, it might be difficult for me if I were to undo it later."  
Kamui smirks, locking his hair with an elastic as he asks, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Who knows?" Sougo says with the same smirk ,standing up. "We'll be leaving now, Glasses-kun and China, your brother might not be coming home tonight," He smirks and leaves.  
"Kamui! You will be home by 10 today!" Kagura shouts, not wanting to lose.  
"Are you playing mommy now?"  
"If you're not home by ten, I'll come to you."  
"Welp, no promises. I'm off and please do tell the Boss that we're renting his scooter for a day."  
"Be careful," Shinpachi waves at the two of them.

 

-||-

 

"So I'm staying at yours tonight?" Kamui teases.  
"I was just saying that to piss her off."  
"Aww, so you didn't mean it?"  
"Course no. No homo, remember?"

The two of them ends up inside an all you can eat restaurant.  
"A marvellous choice, Sou-kun."  
"I know. We'll just see how long it is until they kick you out."

 

"So, what's with the sudden invitation?" Kamui asks, mouth full.  
"I just want to hang out with a friend," Sougo replies stuffing himself with some food as well.  
"Don't lie. You're not the type to ask someone out and pay for their meals. You must got something, tell me what is it."  
"You really see me as that kind of person?"  
"Unfortunately, I do."  
"Tch, I don't know if your honesty is a good or bad thing," Sougo glares. "But really, I don't have any motives today. I just wanted to hang out with a friend."  
"Why me then? Don't you have any other friend?"

Sougo smiles as he looks at Kamui, "Nope. At least not same aged friends."  
"Seriously?"  
"Why should I lie," Sougo stuffs some more meat inside his mouth. "And would you stop askinv already. You should be grateful that you're not paying for this."  
"Yeah, yeah."

 

-||-

In the end, finally they get kicked out after an hour.  
"An hour huh, it's longer than I thought it would be."  
"What? You thought they'd kick us out after 10 minutes or something?"  
"Actually, yeah."  
"Asshole."

Sougo smirks, "I'll drive," he says.  
"Why?"  
"There's somewhere I want to go."  
"Then just give me the directions."  
"Alright."  
The two climbs up the scooter and takes off to wherever Sougo wants to go.

Somewhere along their little trip, rain suddenly pours down.

"Whoa, it just poured down so suddenly," Kamui exclaims.  
"Turn left, next," Sougo navigates, leaning himself on Kamui.  
"No homo?" Kamui reminds from the front.  
"..... Just shut up and drive, we're arriving soon."

 

-||-

 

"Graveyard?" Kamui asks as they finally reach theie destination.  
"Come," Sougo orders, climbing up the stairs and he continues to walk. Then he stops in front of a grave.

Okita Mistuba, the name reads.

Okita? Kamui repeats inside his mind, following Sougo as he crouches down.

"Big sister, two years has passed since then and I, finally, make myself a same aged friend."  
Kamui hears Sougo says.

Big sister, huh.

The brunet continues to ramble, probably about what has happened the past year and Kamui stays quiet the whole time. Waiting patiently until he finishes.

"Let's go now," Sougo says after some minutes, pulling himself back up.  
"Yeah,"

 

-||-

 

"You got a motive after all."  
Sougo chuckles at that, "Got a problem with that?"  
"No, not really," The yato says. "How did she die?" Kamui decides to ask. He's curious plus he wants to know more about Sougo's private live so why not? Though honestly he doesn't expect any answer.

"Disease." Sougo answers shortly. "Today's her 2nd death anniversary."

It's better than what Kamui imagined. He thought he would only get a silent but nah.  
Sougo himself was surprised as well, who'd expect he'll open up so quickly to Kamui, whom he only knows for a week.

 

Kamui hums, "Why'd you bring me there?"  
"My sister's always worried about how I surround myself with older peoples and she wants me to have a friend of the same age. I made one and I just thought why not. That's one less thing for her ro worry now."  
"So you do think of me as a friend? Does that mean I'm friendzoned?"  
"I do," Sougo answers, ignoring the second question.  
"But I'm a criminal?"  
"So what?"

Kamui laughs at that, "Your sister is going to cry up there knowing you, policeman, befriended a criminal."  
"As long as he's a good guy, she won't mind."  
"No criminal is a good guy."  
"You are."  
"How come I'm good? You won't know when I'll turn my back on you. Better be careful and don't trust me. There, a friendly reminder."  
"Just a hunch and same goes to you. I might stab you from the back anytime."  
"I'll keep that in my mind. Still got somewhere to go?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where?"  
"Your bedroom," Sougo whispers on his ear.

"Unfortunately, my bedroom is out in the space." Kamui says.  
"Way to ruin that." Sougo jabs him on the side.  
"Ow," Kamui grunts as thankfully it doesn't affect his driving. "That's dangerous, you know."  
"I know." Sougo deadpans.

 

"Tell me your address, I'll drop you off."  
"Sure."

 

-||-

 

Sougo gets off the scooter, "Well, thanks for today," He says, facing Kamui.  
"No problem. You live here?"  
"Yeah." Sougo nods, "I'll be going now, careful on your trip back."  
"No invitation to come inside for tea or something? My, you humans are so cold."  
Sougo smirks, "Don't push your luck, Mr. criminal."  
"I like pushing them though."  
"Then why don't you get down from there?"

Kamui does that. He parks, and gets down.  
With just one step, he arrives in front of Sougo.  
They both then hold a short staring contest for Kamui to be the one breaking eye contact, hand around Sougo's waist and pulling him closer.

Sougo, smirk still intact, has an arm circled on Kamui's neck and the fingers are used to fiddle with that long vermillion hair. Then he pulls Kamui down, slamming their mouths together. Kamui grins to the kiss, his other hand on the back of Sougo's neck.

Their first kiss is fierce and passionate. With a lot of teeth involved. Sougo doesn't hold back when he abuses Kamui's lips the way he thinks Kamui deserves it and Kamui himself is no different.

They pulled back after a moment that feels like eternity. Both smirking lazily at each other. Kamui's playful hand slaps Sougo on his butt.  
"Didn't I tell you not to push your luck?" Sougo detaches himself from Kamui completely.  
"And didn't I tell you I like doing that?" He pulls Sougo back in for another kiss.  
Sougo puts up no resistance and this time, he also lets Kamui take control of the kiss.

"You're a good kisser," Kamui compliments when he pulls back.  
"I know," Sougo says.  
"Tongue."  
The brunet sticks his tongue out, going along with whatever Kamui wants.  
Sougo now has both arms around Kamui's neck as he clings to him. Fingers still absentmindedly playing with his braid and by the end of the kiss, Kamui's sporting a loose long hair rather than his usual braids.

"Now, time to go," Sougo says, trying to shake Kamui's hand off him but the hand on his wrist won't move.  
"Just one more."  
And Sougo is invited to another deep kisses.  
The situation happens for 2 more times and Sougo needs to kick him away to deattach Kamui from himself.

"That's as far as your luck brings you, mister." He says.  
"You don't have to kick me, that hurts."  
"You won't make yourself scram if I didn't."  
Kamui huffs in defeat and climbs back up to the scooter.  
"Then, later."  
"Wait."

Sougo walks toward him then presses their lips together for a brief moment.  
"Later," He says lastly, of course smirking, then waves a goodbye at Kamui.

"The 'no homo' no longer applies, huh?" Kamui teases.  
Sougo shrugs, "Maybe we should change it into 'yes homo', now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry  
> Enjoy :)


	3. Just Pushing Won't Do, Sometimes You Need To Do The Pulling. But What If Your Partner Ends Up Crying Because Of That? Then You Must Apologize and Ask 'em Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Sougo i write here is a bit OOC and maybe the Kamui too (>

"That Bastard, not even a call or text message. It's been a week since we last met, damn it."  
"Then why don't you call him? I don't know who are you talking about though."  
"Whoever it is, it's none of your business, Hijikata-san. And I can't do that, I don't want to come off as desperate."  
"You are, though?"  
"Why don't I make you beg for your life, desperately?" Sougo glares, throwing his phone away.

Just like Sougo mentioned, it has been a week since their last meet up, which was three days after they visited Mitsuba's grave, and until now he hasn't heard about that annoying Yato again. Going back to space? Nah, Sougo saw him in the Odd Jobs Yesterday. No, he isn't stalking him, he's not that Gorilla. He just caught a glimpse of him on his patrol.

"Maybe he's just toying with you?" Hijikata suggests.  
"I'll kill you if he really is."  
"What's with that!? You should kill that guy, not me! Beside, why are you so obsessed with him?"  
"I'm not obsessed, don't lump me together with our Gorilla chief. He's just an interesting fellow that gets along with me, that's all. Someone I can call my friend."  
"You sure? It's not quite like that from what I see, though. You actually looks like you're in love with whoever it is."  
"Don't give me that crap, Hijikata-san. As if I'd fall in love with that jerk," He says, tone flat.  
"Deny all you want, Sougo but that's definitely the case. Else you won't be so irritated just because he doesn't text you in a week."

Sougo clicks his tongue in annoyance, "I'm not denying anything. What do you know about love anyway, Hijikata-san."  
Hijikata huffs, "And here I was trying to be kind to you."  
"Don't, it's disgusting." Sougo smirks and stand up with a sigh.  
"This bastard!" The vice-chief then sighs, "Just don't let this get in the way of your work."

"Come on, I'm a professional," Sougo laughs. "Beside.. this kind of stuff, being left by people, it happened quite often that I'm used to it."  
"Sougo.."  
"Well, since I don't have anymore duties, I'm going to enjoy the night."  
"By meeting that bastard?"  
"No way, just taking a walk." Sougo picks his phone up and slips it inside his pocket.  
"Right, be careful."  
"I'm not a child anymore, Hijikata-san. Stop treating me like one."

You are still one though, Hijikata thought.

"Sougo."  
"What?"  
"We.. or at least me and Kondo-san, we'll never leave you."

Sougo blinks his large eyes before he breathes out a laugh, "Seriously what's up with you, vice chief? That's disgusting."  
Hijikata smirks, "Shut up."

-||-

Sougo sighs as he leaves the headquarters, his phone on his hand as he stares at certain someone's contact. He then presses the call button.  
"Hello?" Sougo starts. "Are you up for a drink? Eh, underage? Come on, I'm old enough to drink a beer or two. My treat. Just send me the address and I'll meet you there. Yeah, see you later."  
He ends the call and not long after, his phone beeps. A message.

Ah, the address.

He hums to himself and with a small smile, he walks to the shop.

 

"Hey," Sougo greets and sits beside the guy. "You started before me? That's mean, Boss."  
"You didn't tell me to wait for you," Gintoki says. "What's up?"  
"Nothing, just feel like drinking," Sougo smiles, "Mister, give me the same as this guy."  
"Coming right up."

Sougo takes off his jacket and sets it aside.  
"Oi, why are you ordering beer?"  
"Because I want to drink?"  
"You're underage."  
"I'm old enough."  
"How old are you?"  
"....20."  
"Don't lie. You're the same age as Kamui, right? And he's still underage."  
Sougo's expression hardens at the mention of Kamui's name but he quickly changes it to his usual bored one.

"Tch, don't be so uptight, Boss."  
"No is a no. I'm a proper adult, you know."  
"My ass." Okita laughs.  
"I'm serious. I'm not letting you drink." Gintoki says and as soon as the drink Sougo asks for arrive, he seizes it.  
"Boss, come on."  
"No. You just go and drink some orange juice or what."  
Sougo pouts, "Just one glass?" He asks, holding his index finger up, indicating the digit 'one', as well as tilting his head to the side. An attempt to make himself looks cuter, yeah he knows he has a cute face and he knows well how to take advantage of that, and probably get Gintoki to give him his beer.

"Kh-!" This guy is!!

Sougo notices how Gintoki's hand which is holding the glass starts to shake and he smiles in his mind.

He's..!! Unbelievably cute!! No wonder Kamui fell for him!  
"J-Just a glass, okay?"  
Sougo nods his head and takes his drink away, "Thanks, Boss."

Sougo takes a sip of his beer and heaves a sigh. "Aah, Boss' such a good guy."  
"... I can't call myself good anymore. I just let a minor drink."  
"It's not that big of deal, Boss." Sougo smiles, leaning on an arm. "At least you're far more better than that jerk."  
"Jerk? You mean Hijikata?"  
Sougo shakes his head, "The guy you're sheltering, Boss."  
"Kamui?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did something happen between you two?"  
"No- Not really," Sougo gulps down half of the glass.

"Oi, don't drink that much." Gintoki warns.  
"It's fine. I have a feeling I'm quite strong in drinking."  
"That's just your feeling, you're getting all tipsy already!"  
"Shut up, Boss. I have a good alcohol tolerance."  
Gintoki stand up and grabs Sougo's arm.  
"Tch, you're a pain in the ass. Let's get-"  
"Even Boss think so, huh. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."  
"Hah?"  
"I'm such a pain in the ass, aren't I? That's probably what everyone think of me," Sougo laughs, "All I ever do is make trouble for others. For Hijikata-san, Kondo-san, my sister and for you, Boss. Though honestly I don't mind making trouble for Hijikata-san."

Uwah! He suddenly entered gloomy mode!

"That must be why my parents leave me, and sister too. Also that jerk I considered friend, even though he's such a trouble maker as well."  
"I don't think you being a pain in the ass have anything with that. Your sister had a disease and as for your parents.. I don't know. Where is this coming from, Okita-kun?"  
Sougo laughs, "Sorry, but I'm not sure too."  
Gintoki sits back down, "Pops, give me water. He's drunk."  
"Sure."

"Here, drink up."  
Gintoki feeds the water to Sougo's lips.  
Sougi sighs as he downed the liquid, weight leaning on Gintoki who instinctively put his arm around Sougo's shoulder.  
"You mentioned something about your friend leaving you?"  
"Ah, that bastard." Sougo mumbles. "I want to kill him."  
"You shouldn't go around and kill innocent people just because. Actually don't get depressed over some jerk, you know they don't worth it."  
"I have a totally good reason to slaughter him. He's a criminal after all and he dared to toy around with me. Not only that, he even took my first kiss then he just left. Horrible, isn't it? Guy like that deserved to be purged."  
"Is that...."  
"Me?" A new voice joins in and Gintoki looks at the guy, "Kamui!"

"How'd you know, Boss. Whoa, you must've got some supernatural power," Sougo laughs, hand reaching for his drink that hasn't been finished, but Gintoki sees it and put it out of his reach. Making Sougo whine.

"Yo, Boss. What are you doing here?" Kamui asks, smiling. But Gintoki notices that there's much more in that smile. "With Sou-kun?" Kamui's eyes are looking at Gintoki's arm around Sougo.

"Why're you here?" Gintoki who got the message let go of Sougo and steady him on the bar table instead.  
"Nothing really."  
"You tailed me, huh."  
"Ah, how did you know?" Kamui giggles. "You must really have a supernatural power."  
Gintoki sighs, "What's this about you stealing his first kiss?"  
"Sou-kun's the one offering it to me," Kamui defends himself and walks to Sougo. He hoists him up, "I'll take him home."

But Sougo, who has sobered up a little, pushes him away.  
Kamui blinks in surprise, "What's wrong, Sou-kun?"  
Sougo's eyes narrowed into a glare, "Why'd you suddenly decide to show up here?" He slurs.  
"Well, because I know you're asking Boss out? You shouldn't cheat, you know."  
"Ah really," Sougo snorts. "And this is no cheating. Since when are we dating?"  
"Hm? I thought we are?"  
"As if I'll ever date you, jerk!" Sougo exclaims, he pulls out some money and slams it down on the table. "Thanks for the night, boss," He says and escapes from the shop.

"Ah! Wai-"  
"You wait, Kamui." Gintoki holds onto his wrist.  
"Sorry, Boss. I'll deal with you la-"  
"That guy, he's just like a turtle."  
"Hah?"  
"Hard outside, soft inside. He has went through a lot, losing those who are important to him .. and you just need to deal him the final blow. What a jerk. So, what will you do now? Your plan totally back fired."  
"Geez, if Boss told me this sooner, this won't happen." Kamui removes Gintoki's hand from his wrist.  
"Why are you putting all the blame on me. You're the one who wanted to play hard-to-get."

"And one more thing. Do you know why Okita-kun is such an S?"  
"No."  
"It's because he's insecure inside, dumbass. That kid is fragile, so do take good care of him. Else, not only that Gorilla or that Mayo-freak, I'll beat you up, too."  
"Are you his father now?"  
"Nah, but I think he does see me as a father figure."  
Kamui smiles at that as he runs out the shop to chase after Sougo.  
"Young love." 

 

-||-

 

Sougo doesn't know where is he running to, in fact he doesn't even know where is he right now. All he knows that he wants to get away from Kamui and he doesn't want to deal with him right now. Else whatever place he's in now, might turn into a bloodfield.

"You're not escaping, Sou-kun."  
Sougo is forced to halt on his track for Kamui to appear in front of him.  
"Don't follow me," Sougo says but Kamui ignores him and hold his hand instead. "I need to talk to-"  
At the same time, Sougo has his sword just milimeters away from Kamui's neck. "But I don't need to," Sougo says, "Let go of me or I'll have to slit your throat."

From his eyes, Sougo's definitely serious. "Now, now. Don't go pointing your blade at me without hearing me out." Kamui keeps his tone light as he grabs the blade pointing at his throat.

"Why, you-!" Sougo thrusts it to Kamui's direction. But the guy is fast. He jumps up to avoid the blow.  
"You shouldn't fight in this state, you know. You'll certainly lose and more, I don't want to hurt you."  
But Sougo doesn't listen, he keeps swinging his swords.  
"Sou-kun, I warned.. you!" And Kamui harshly tackles him to the ground.

Sougo coughs out blood at the impact as he avoids looking at Kamui who sighs and throws his blade far away from his reach.  
It's silent for awhile before Sougo speaks, "You.. really shouldn't toy with other's feeling and leave just like that, you know. I'll kill you."  
Kamui notices the cracking tone on Sougo's voice and he opens his mouth.  
"Listen to me first. I know you'll get angry at this but at least do hear me out."  
He pulls Sougo up, wiping the blood on the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.  
"First, I'm sorry. I know I was wrong in this one. You're mad because I ignored you for a week, right?"  
"As if," Sougo spats, trying to push Kamui away but nah, can a mere human's strenght beats that of Yato?  
Of course, Kamui has him held in place.

"Stop lying, I heard your conversation with Boss."  
"Don't tell me you followed Boss from the start?"  
"I did." Kamui admits, not a hint of shame in the slightest. "Back to the topic, do you want to know why I did that?"  
"Not interested."  
"My, how cold have you become. I'll still tell you anyway." Kamui smiles. "You know push-and-pull, right?"  
Sougo raises a brow at that, but he speaks no word.  
"Well, I've always been the one doing the pushing so I thought why not I play a little hard to get?"

Shocked, of course. That was such an.. What the fuck was that? Sougo wasn't sure whether to get angry or laugh.  
He laughs, loudly and stares at Kamui.  
Kamui's eyes are big as he looks at him, pleased that Sougo isn't mad.  
But oh how wrong is he.  
Kamui didn't expect to suddenly receive a punch.

He winces, "That hurts!"  
"You deserve that, you fucker!"  
Kamui also notices the look on Sougo's face, he looks relieved and relaxed.  
"Fuck you." Sougo spats again, rubbing his eyes.

Damn it, I feel like crying.

Kamui's lips quirked into a smile and he gets up, pulling Sougo into a kiss but of course, the latter resists.  
"I guess Sadists are really fragile, huh? I didn't expect you to cry," He chuckles, kissing Sougo on his forehead.  
"I'm not crying, let me go you asshole."  
"I refuse," Kamui then hugs him tight, patting him on the back.  
"I'll really kill you. dumbfuck."

Ah, he's really angry.

"I already apologized, didn't I?" Kamui can't help but to laugh at how cute Sougo is being. "My, you're so sensitive." He teases, patting Sougo's head.  
"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" Sougo punches his shoulder. But that was rather weak than he intended to.

"Stop being angry, Sou-kun. What should I do to make it up to you?"  
"Die."  
"How cruel. Ah, I know! I've got a real good idea," He says.  
"What? You'll give me the honor to take your life?"  
"Stop wishing me to die, will you? You'll cry river if I really do."  
"Yeah, I will cry from laughing to much."

Kamui whines, "Would you stop already, Sou-kun? And listen to my idea."  
"No way. It's probably something really absurd."  
"It's not! You see, since you want my attention so bad-"  
"I don't," Sougo smacks him on the head.  
"You do. That's why, why don't you be my boyfriend?"  
"Hah?" Sougo deadpans. "What's with that? That's beyond absurd."  
"It's not absurd. I'm serious, if you become my boyfriend I'll shower you with attentions and loves you want."  
"....Go fuck yourself," Sougo repeats and Kamui pouts.

Then the brunet sigh, "Why don't you ask me properly? Then maybe I can consider it for a bit before I reject you."  
Kamui's face brightens as he hears that and he let go of Sougo.

"Sou-kun, will you go out with me?"

Sougo hums at that, "Should I?" He says, his lips slightly brushing against Kamui.

"Totally."  
"Sure then, let's date," He smiles and presses his lips against Kamui's.  
"Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year anyway :)  
> God bless u all


	4. Bonus

"Come, I'll escort you home." Kamui says as he breaks the kiss.  
Sougo seems displeased at the idea of their lips parting but he nods anyway. "You staying?"  
Kamui shrugs, "Only if you want to."  
"Oh."

 

The two of them quietly walk back to the Shinsengumi HQ.

Sougo pushes the gate open and pulls Kamui with him and their walk continue until they find Sougo's room.

Kamui, being the curious soul he is, looks around the room. "It's surprisingly normal."  
"What do you mean by that," Sougo deadpans.  
"I thought it will be filled with inappropriate stuffs."  
"Just what kind of person do you think I am."

Sougo lazily sets the futon and lays down, "I'm beat, thanks to certain someone. Ah, my body hurts all over. You bastard, did you intend to break my bones."  
"I can't help it. You're putting my life in danger, so i unconciously did that."  
"Unconciously, my ass. You're totally aware of what you did," Sougo rolls to lay on his stomach. "I demand a good massage."  
Kamui grunts but he climbs to Sougo's back anyway.  
"I'll kick you if you use too much strenght."  
"You're so demanding."  
Sougi sticks his tongue out and let himself relax as Kamui starts to massage his back.  
"Oh, you're good," He muses, pleased.

Kamui ignores his remark and continues to work on Sougo's back.  
"Ah, this is good.. I think I'll..... fall aslee-"  
Kamui can't hear the completion of Sougo's sentence for it to turn into soft snores instead.  
"You fell asleep before you finished saying that you might fall asleep," Kamui points out, climbing off of Sougo and joining him on the bed.

He covers the two of them with the blanket and pulls Sougo to his embrace, cuddling him.  
Then with a quiet whisper of 'good night', Kamui enters the slumber also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such crappy, rushed ending  
> Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrry if I made any mistakes!


End file.
